


HTTYS - Timestamp #5

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Cages, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is horny and makes a very stupid decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS - Timestamp #5

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend who read a smutty fanfic in public and got extremely sexually frustrated :p She also loved how Cas 'greeted' Dean in the previous timestamp so I included that here again.
> 
> Also I have a lot of notes for more timestamps but so little time to write /cries  
> I just hope I can finish one more before I go on vacation (again) and another one before college starts. Wish me luck.

He’s horny.

He’s horny and aroused and frustrated and it _hurts_. There was a very graphic sex scene in the book Castiel had been reading earlier that day and usually he’d skip those, knowing they only cause problems for him. This time he didn’t and that had been the beginning of the end.

He’d gotten through it, used to ignoring the pain of his erection trapped in the cage, but had to stop reading and put the book down anyway when he realized he couldn’t stop thinking about the scene. Even walking around the house or lying on the floor didn’t help much, his erection wilted but there was still that itch under his skin and if he had a little less self-control he probably would have started humping the furniture.

In hindsight, deciding to watch TV to get his mind off the discomfort was a terrible idea. Sex – in one form or another – was everywhere and it didn’t take long until Castiel wanted to crawl out of his skin.

When he realized it wasn’t going to get better he decided to go all out. After selecting one of the porn channels he shifted around on the floor a bit, changing the angle so he could fuck himself with the plug he was wearing. Castiel knows he’s not allowed to do that but in that moment it didn’t matter. Unfortunately all it has accomplished so far is to make matters worse, his dick would probably have bruises from the cage and even the slightest touch to his balls made him groan in pain.

It’s a small miracle that he can still think clearly enough to properly put the plug back in and turn the TV off when he hears the impala being parked in front of the house. Castiel is already kneeling in the hallway when Dean enters and he immediately moves forward, pressing his face against the other man’s crotch. He can feel Dean freeze above him but doesn’t move.

“Not that I’m complaining about that greeting but is there a special occasion for it that I should know about?”

Castiel knows he’s blushing but he sits back and looks up. “I need to come. Please? I’ll do anything.”

He has been close to begging several times in the past but it was never as bad as this. Dean frowns.

“Cas, you know the rules, one orgasm every week. There are still at least two days to go. You’ve never had problems waiting a week.”

Castiel whines. “I know.” Of course he knows and so far the orgasms have always been worth one week of denial but right now he feels like he might explode if he doesn’t get any release soon. “But I need it now, I can’t wait anymore. Please, I don’t even care how, I just need to come. Please.”

He manages to stop himself from pawing at Dean’s legs and instead puts all his energy into his puppy eyes. They seem to work because Dean seems thoughtful for a moment before he kneels in front of him and places two fingers under his chin, keeping eye contact.

“Okay then, let’s make a deal. I can milk you now to relieve some pressure and you’ll still get your orgasm this weekend. We’ll continue with our usual schedule afterwards. Or I let you come now but then you’re going to spend the whole next month without orgasm. If you don’t like either option we can just forget about this and you wait two more days. What’s it gonna be?”

The answer is obvious. Or at least it should be. Castiel hates being milked and a month in chastity is so much worse than waiting another two days. If he was able to think clearly he would have decided to wait but as it is, with his cock still straining in the cage, he makes a different decision. “I want to come now.”

Dean doesn’t question him, just nods and gets up. “Go to the bedroom and wait for me.”

-

It’s over before it even really started. Castiel is tied to the bed and comes nearly as soon as the cage is off, all Dean has to do is stroke his cock a few times. He’s granted to enjoy a few minutes of post orgasmic bliss while Dean unties him and cleans him up before the cage is back and reality starts to sink in.

A whole month of this. What the hell was he thinking?

Oh, that’s right, he wasn’t.

Castiel groans and turns onto his stomach, burying his face in a pillow and ignoring Dean’s chuckle behind him. It’s going to be a long month.

-

He doesn’t even last a week before he considers begging again and Dean isn’t even doing anything. Castiel expected to be teased and fucked but so far Dean only asked for a few blowjobs and cuddled with him on the couch. With every minute that passes Castiel gets more anxious and it’s almost a relief when Dean ties him to the bed and fucks him a little over a week after his fateful decision.

Once that is over and done with Dean really gets going. Castiel spends most of the following weekend tied down and getting a good pounding from the fucking machine. The worst part is that it feels good and he knows he’s still far away from getting any relief. At one point Dean gags him and he’s grateful for it because they’d probably get complaints about the noise otherwise. When the machine is finally turned off Sunday evening, Castiel sighs in relief and Dean comes to stand next to the bed, stroking his cheek. “Already regretting your decision? You still have three weeks to go and don’t think I’ll give you a special treatment, I’ll tease you and fuck you just like I usually would.” Castiel huffs and looks down at his caged cock.

“Yes, I know.”

-

The weekdays are uneventful as usual and Castiel is glad that it’s mostly just him taking care of Dean’s cock which means he himself can relax a bit and thankfully Dean refrains from teasing him when they cuddle on the couch.

The second weekend rolls around and Castiel is proud of himself for not having resorted to begging until now.

He starts getting a bit apprehensive when Dean orders him to kneel on the bed with his face buried in the pillows and his ass in the air. That position can usually mean only one thing and when his hands are tied behind his back and a spreaderbar is placed between his knees, Castiel knows what’s going to happen.

Dean starts slow, gently spreads his ass cheeks to pull the plug out and gives his hole a few kitten licks. Dean takes his time licking the rim even though Castiel is already open from the plug and it’s one of those moments when Castiel is sad that he isn’t gagged. All he can do is try to muffle his moans with the pillow.

Eventually Dean stops and presses a kiss to his hole before burying his tongue inside. Castiel knows he’s supposed to stay still and luckily he’s gotten quite good at it over time. The way Dean licks him open is maddening and he bites the pillow, hoping that it’s over soon. Dean, however, doesn’t seem to plan on stopping any time soon, he alternates between small licks at Castiel’s hole and fucking him with his tongue, eventually also adding a finger and stroking his inner walls.

It’s around the fourth time Dean gently presses against his prostate that Castiel stops trying to be quiet and cries out. All he can do is wait for the ordeal to end.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when he feels Dean put the plug back in and withdraw and get up from the bed. Castiel is shaking, his ass feels sore, not to mention his cock and balls that are still trapped by the cage, and he whimpers when Dean starts untying him.

Once he’s free, Dean gathers him up in his arms, gently stroking his back. “Shhhh, it’s okay Cas, it’s over now.”

Castiel hides his face in Dean’s neck and wraps his arms around him. Neither of them says anything, Dean just keeps making cooing noises and rubbing Castiel’s back, who in turn just holds on tighter and tries to get his breathing under control.

After a few minutes, Dean stands up and Castiel takes the offered hand, letting Dean lead him downstairs to the living room where they sit down on the couch. Castiel is still a bit shaky but he’s looking forward to the rest of the evening; after these kinds of sessions Dean usually lets him pick a movie to watch and they curl up on the couch. If he’s lucky, Dean will feed him popcorn again.

They spend the next few hours watching the first two Back to the Future movies, deciding against the third when they start falling asleep. Castiel lies half on top of Dean, enjoying the way Dean plays with his hair and his eyes are already half closed when the TV is turned off. There are soft goodnight kisses once they’re both in bed and even though Castiel knows that there are still two weeks to go, he thinks that with Dean’s aftercare sessions to look forward to, he might actually make it.

-

He’s not going to make it. As nice as it has been in the past, right now Castiel absolutely hates the fact that Dean started giving him blowjobs. Dean doesn’t have any problems with sucking him off but Castiel sure wishes he did because Dean seems to have a lot of fun sucking his cock while it’s still in the cage. Torturing might be the better word here.

The metal must taste disgusting but Dean doesn’t seem to care considering how often he swallows down Castiel’s soft, caged cock. He never does it for long, just bobs his head a few times and sucks or pushes his tongue between the bars of the cage but it’s more than enough to drive Castiel completely mad. The wet heat causes his cock to harden almost instantly and it hurts every time the cage forces him back to softness.

He’s nearly three weeks into his month of punishment and actually at a point where he’s so desperate that he does consider begging again. It never happens though. Castiel knows there’s another alternative, Dean has offered several times during the last week. “I only said you weren’t allowed to come, I can still milk you if you want. Or keep suffering, it’s up to you.”

Castiel knows he’s gonna suffer either way, and he hates being milked too much to ever agree to it. At least that’s what he told himself until yesterday. Now he’s standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Dean cook and thinking about how to ask for what he needs. It’s only when Dean turns around that he finds the courage to open his mouth.

“Can you milk me? Please? I can’t…I just can’t.” Dean smiles and sets down the pot he’s holding.

“So you’re finally giving in? I have to admit I didn’t think you’d last this long. But yes, of course I’ll do it. First we’re going to have lunch though.” Castiel cringes but nods. Lunch means he’ll have to sit on the chair with the dildo and it’ll just be more torture until he can finally get some kind of relief.

He barely eats anything, too concentrated on not moving and keeping the pressure of the dildo against his prostate at a minimum.

When Dean goes to cover the coffeetable in the living room with a towel and orders him to get into position, Castiel is torn between being happy and nervous. He doesn’t particularly want to do this but he doesn’t have much of a choice. Castiel didn’t bother putting the plug back in when he got up from the chair and he yelps when Dean pushes two lubed fingers inside of him without warning. “Ooops. Sorry Cas.”

Dean doesn’t sound sorry at all but Castiel doesn’t say anything, trying to keep quiet when Dean presses a finger against his prostate. He just keeps it there and Castiel starts rocking his hips, he really wants to get this over with.

“Impatient, aren’t you? Ask me again.” Castiel is tempted to not say anything but decides it’s not worth the risk in case Dean decides not to go through with this after all. He sighs. “Please milk me.”

He can practically hear Dean’s grin. “Good boy. Okay then, let’s do this.”

Dean starts rubbing the gland relentlessly and soon Castiel gives up on being quiet, small moans, whimpers and mewls falling from his lips as he can feel the first drops of come dripping from his cock. Suddenly there’s a hand on his balls, massaging and squeezing them and Castiel groans in pain. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna get these babies completely drained. Only a little bit longer.”

He closes his eyes and lets the sensations wash over him, the way Dean soothingly strokes his thigh and the pain-pleasure created by the fingers against his prostate. Castiel can feel when the flow of come gets smaller and eventually stops and he waits until Dean pulled his fingers out and replaced them with a plug before he climbs off the table and curls up on the floor. He feels strangely empty and lightheaded, but at least his balls don’t hurt anymore and all that’s left is a slightly uncomfortable feeling.

Once Dean put away the towel he sits on the couch and drags Castiel onto his lap and into a hug. “Better?” Castiel nods against Dean’s shoulder. He’s still frustrated but there’s only a week left and this time he’s sure he’ll get through it.

-

Castiel had expected the last week of his punishment to be the worst but it wasn’t as bad as he’d imagined. Maybe Dean was just going easy on him. Whatever.

Today is Saturday and according to Dean the day Castiel finally gets a proper orgasm again. Much to his dismay nothing happens all day and Dean seems more interested in cleaning the entire house than he is in playing with Castiel. It’s already late when Dean finally ties him to the bed and Castiel makes a noise like he’s dying when the cage comes off.

The orgasm that follows is just as anticlimactic as the one he had a month ago. All Dean has to do is stroke Castiel’s cock a few times and it ends up not being really satisfying at all. Castiel almost wants to cry when the cage is put back on but Dean leans down to kiss him while he unties him.

“I promise next week is gonna be better, okay? Now turn around, I wanna do something.”

Castiel nods and lies down on his stomach, fully expecting Dean to either fuck or rim him but it doesn’t happen. Instead he can feel Dean sitting down on his thighs and then there are two hands kneading his shoulders and back.

“I gotta say that was a fun month. Gave me some great opportunities to tease you and you know how much I like seeing you locked up. Still, I’m happy we’re back to our usual plan because I missed those adorable faces you make when you orgasm.”

Castiel knows he’s blushing and hides his face in the pillows, hearing Dean snort behind him. It’s quiet after that and Castiel just lies there and enjoys the way Dean’s hands knead his muscles. He has no idea what brought this on but he’s certainly not going to complain.

The massage and his recent orgasm are making him sleepy and more than once Castiel jerks awake after dozing off for a few seconds. Dean seems to notice because eventually he leans down to kiss Castiel’s neck and whisper in his ear. “Just go to sleep Cas.” Dean’s hands go from kneading to gently rubbing and stroking his back and Castiel sighs happily.

Within two minutes, he’s asleep.


End file.
